Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual engine sound system (hereinafter, VESS), and more particularly, to an enclosure expansion type virtual engine sound system in which a back beam, which is a component for strengthening crash performance of a bumper, is linked with an increased space of a low band sound range of a speaker and a vehicle using the same.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a VESS of a vehicle is a system in which a speaker is mounted in an engine room to output an artificial engine sound to an external sound. Therefore, the VESS is applied to environmentally friendly vehicles such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and an electric vehicle (EV) to prevent accident probability which may occur when pedestrians do not recognize the vehicles since minimal noise is generated when a motor is driven at a low speed.
Recently, the VESS is required to output a low band sound based on regulations of the speaker. For this purpose, the VESS includes an enclosure to output the low band sound. For example, the VESS includes the enclosure separately installed on a rear surface of the speaker along with the speaker to increase the low band sound output performance. However, the VESS including the separate enclosure along with the speaker may not avoid increasing material costs and a weight due to the enclosure.
In particular, since the VESS includes the separate enclosure installed on the rear surface of the speaker, a package space decreases substantially due to a cooler disposed at the rear surface of the speaker. Therefore, the engine room with the decrease of the package space due to the cooler has a limited layout (e.g., limited design freedom) and therefore may not be applied to the VESS including the separate enclosure along with the speaker.